thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Missing a Mother
'''The Lion Guard: Missing a Mother '''is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. This is the sequel to A Lioness in the Outlands. Characters * Kion * Kiara * Ema * Simba * Nala * Tiifu * Zuri * Adia (mentioned) Transcript It was a calm, quiet night in the Pride Lands. Inside the den of Pride Rock, Kion, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Zuri were sleeping. But Ema, was the only one who was awake, since she couldn't sleep, for thinking so much of her mother. Ema sits on the peak of Pride Rock, and sees the stars. -Ema: Oh, Mom, how much I miss you. I miss when you hugged me, when you caressed me, and when you called me Emi. In that, Kion wakes up and sees his family sleeping. Then sees to Kiara and talk to her. -Kion: Hey, Kiara, are you awake? -Kiara: Yeah. Why? -Kion: You, don't hear a voice? -Kiara: No, I didn't hear anything, because I was sleeping. -Kion: Well, I heard someone who... -Ema: Please, the only thing I want from you, is that you come back. -Kiara: What? Kion and Kiara come out of the den and see Ema. -Ema: You know that I love you too much, and that's why I wrote you, this song... And Ema started singing: :Oh Mom, please come back here :Oh Mom, please come to me :Oh Mom, I miss you too much :Oh Mom, just the way you are :I want to have you by my side :Then you can calm me down :Just give me a sign :To be able to find you now :Oh Mom, we are one forever :Oh, yeah, and we will be until never :Oh Mom, you will always be in my heart :And being together there will be no dark :Yeah, and being together there will be, no dark Kiara was excited for Ema, and Kion was surprised. Ema turned around and saw Kion and Kiara. -Ema: (gasps) Kion, Kiara? What are you doing here? -Kion: Well, we hear you from the den. -Kiara: Yes, and... we're sorry that your mother hasn't returned yet. -Kion: Yes, we know how important she's to you. Kion puts his paw on Ema's shoulder. -Ema: No, don't worry guys, well, thanks anyway, but, I don't know when my mother is coming back. -Kiara: Well, maybe she'll come back tomorrow. -Ema: Yes, that's what I was thinking, but equally, it would be impossible. The lionesses are still on their hunt, and they haven't said when it will end. -Kion: Well, also several days have passed... -Ema: Eh, yes, but... In that, Simba appears. -Simba: Kids, what are you doing awake? It's still early. -Kion: Oh. It's just that, Dad, it turns out that, Ema... she still misses her mother. -Simba: Oh, Ema, don't worry, your mother is going to come back. -Ema: Really? But when? -Simba: Emm, I think on one of these days. It's been a long time since the lionesses and your mother went hunting, right? -Ema: Yeah. -Simba: Don't worry, Ema, your mother will be fine when she returns. -Ema: Okay. Thank you, your highness. -Simba: You're welcome. Ema smiles at Simba. -Simba: Now to sleep. -Kion: Okay, Dad. -Kiara: Yes, Daddy. -Ema: Okay. Simba, Ema, Kion and Kiara enter the den again. Nala was about to open her eyes. -Nala: Simba, is everything okay? What happened? -Simba: Yes, it's okay, Nala. Keep sleeping, it's still early. Tomorrow I'll tell you, now you must continue resting. -Nala: Okay. I love you. -Simba: I love you too, Nala. Tiifu and Zuri were also about to wake up. -Tiifu: What's wrong? Is it already day? -Zuri: The sun came out? -Kiara: No, girls, it's still early. Keep sleeping. -Tiifu: Okay. -Zuri: Okay, Kiara. -Ema: Emm, Kion? -Kion: Yes? What happens, Ema? -Ema: Emm, I was wondering if I could sleep near you? You know, to not be so alone. -Kion: Emm. Okay? -Ema: Oh, thank you, Kion. Ema sleeps next to Kion. -Ema: Good night, Kion. -Kion: Good, night, Ema. Ema, quickly, falls asleep. Kion looks at her and smiles. -Kion: Have a nice rest. Kion closes his eyes and falls asleep. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Sequel Fanfictions